The present invention relates to a new and distinct Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘TNCORHRG’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled breeding program to produce hardy compact Coreopsis. The new cultivar originated from planned cross of two proprietary unnamed Coreopsis verticillata hybrid seedlings. The new cultivar of Coreopsis is an herbaceous perennial to be grown for landscape and container use in a sunny site.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Firefly’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,295, the new cultivar has a rounder, tighter habit and has ray florets that are gold rather than dark yellow and with larger dark red eyes.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Curry Up’ unpatented, the new cultivar is smaller and more compact overall.